disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxanne
Roxanne is a dog character and the tritagonist of the Disney 1995 film A Goofy Movie, where she served as the love interest to Max Goof. Overview Roxanne is a student from Max's high school. She is very beautiful, popular, but extremely kind and friendly, as well as forgiving shown at the end. Roxanne is best friends with Stacey, the student body president. The film shows that Max has had a crush on her for some time, though he believes she does not and never notices him due to him being incredibly unpopular. Roxanne starts to develop a crush on him as well, following her first meeting with him and his performance at the school assembly. In the principal's office, she showed that she liked him too as she smiles at him and is nervous when Stacey motivates her to talk to him, which furthered showed the feeling was mutual. She accepted a date from him with no hesitation and was dejected when he had to cancel it though moved past it because of his lie. After she learns the truth and his reason for lying, she admits that she had liked him as well and looks past his lie as it was in the right place. She accepted a date from him and was shocked but happy from a kiss from him. Roxanne lives with her father, who loves her and is somewhat overprotective of her. In return, she loves her father dearly, although she occasionally needs to discipline him when he gets too overprotective. Appearances ''A Goofy Movie Roxanne first appears in Max's cream dream, at the beginning of the film. She calls out to Max, and he finds her sitting atop a column. The two spend time together, but as she leans in to kiss him, Roxanne is frightened off when Max unexpectedly transforms into Goofy, in a manner similar to werewolf movies, before Max wakes up in a cold sweat from the nightmare. Later on, the real Roxanne walks to the school but doesn't notice max in After Today though this was possibly because she didn't see him. At the end of the song, she helps Max up after he falls from the bleachers after the other students laugh and walked off. Max states he is alright and attempts to laugh it off but lets his strange laugh slip out. Roxanne smiles at him though he runs off in embarrassment at his strange laugh, to Roxanne's confusion. She is later seen in the audience at a school assembly. Like the other students, she grows bored while listening to Principal Mazur's speech as a boy named Chad takes the opportunity to ask her out to Stacey's 'end of school' party, but she presumably rejects him. Suddenly, Mazur falls through a hole in the stage floor, and "Powerline", a famous rock star, appears on stage and amazes everyone with his performance, including Roxanne. However, the person is soon revealed to be Max in a costume, to the students' shock. Unknown to Roxanne, Max had staged the entire concert in an attempt to impress her which worked as she smiled at him. Roxanne is seen walking with Stacey, as they go to the principal's office to deliver something. Roxanne listens to Stacey talking consistently about her party before her eyes wander and she sees Max sitting in the corner and smiles at him. Stacey notices this display and coyly gets her to approach and talk to him, she is shown to like Max as well as she gets nervous in this act. After a somewhat awkward talk between them, they are able to better talk as Max asks her out on a date and she agrees to go to Stacey's party with him. Unfortunately for Max, his earlier antics were reported by Mazur in an over exaggerated detail to his father, causing Goofy to fear the worst, and he decided to take Max on an impromptu father-son trip. Later that afternoon, Max goes to Roxanne's house, to cancel their date. When Max arrives, he meets Roxanne's father and nearly leaves out of fear before Roxanne comes and has her father step down. She talks to Max and mentions that her father will be better behaved when he takes her to the party but Max is forced to cancel their date, to her sadness. After she states she can find another date, Max impulsively lies to her. He tells Roxanne that he and Goofy are going to see Powerline in concert and that Goofy and Powerline knew each other. He also tells her that they will be on stage with Powerline during the final number. Roxanne is suitably impressed and excitedly tells Max that she will see him on TV and kisses him on the cheek after he states that he wouldn't cancel their date for nothing. As he happily leaves, she wishes him luck at the concert, to his joy. Near the end of the film, Roxanne is seen at Stacey's party but is unhappy as, so far, Max has not appeared. Stacey tries to reassure her, and indeed Max and Goofy soon appear on stage and perform with Powerline, to her joy and amazement. Later, she is seen copying Max's dance, and getting sprayed with Cheddar Whiz by Bobby. At the end, Max goes back to Roxanne's house to tell her the truth. Roxanne congratulates him on the concert but he tells her the truth, as she is somewhat confused at him making that up. When Max explains that his actions were meant to get Roxanne to like him, Roxanne is surprised by this but shocks him by revealing that she had already liked him, to his shock. She states it was ever since she heard his "Ah-hyuck!" laugh. She forgives Max's lie as it was in the right place, she offers to go out on a date that night. Max cannot, as he has plans with Goofy, to which she is jokingly skeptical until he confirms it. Instead, he offers to go out tomorrow, and Roxanne accepts. She offers to shake hands to make it a deal, but Max instead kisses her, a callback to her kissing him. She is surprised by this but happy as it causes them both to laugh. They then notice Goofy, who is working on his car. The car explodes due to the damage sustained from the waterfall, causing Goofy to fall right through Roxanne's roof. Max then takes the opportunity to introduce Roxanne to Goofy. Roxanne does not appear in the sequel ''An Extremely Goofy Movie. It is not known what happened to her between films, but it is assumed that she and Max may have dated and broken up since, in the sequel film, Max is seen giving a flirtatious look to a girl at a clothes shop, and both later attempts to give yet another girl the seat next to him in class (but which Goofy ends up taking, leaving the girl to instead sit next to Bradley Uppercrust III when he offers her the seat next to him) and accepts an offer to dance with this other at a night club. Both of these girls reappear throughout the film in the background as fans of Max at the College X-Games, cheering him on along with several other girls. Eventually, Roxanne would evidently return to Max's love life as she appears in the Disney's House of Mouse episode "Max's Embarrassing Date", wherein she goes on a date with Max at the titular House of Mouse (see below). ''Disney Adventures'' comics After the release of A Goofy Movie, Roxanne appeared in two Goof Troop comic stories published in Disney Adventures. In the first story, "My Hero" (printed in the October 1995 issue), Roxanne is seen in class with Max, P.J., and Stacey, in which they watch an old film a heroic figure who rescues a damsel in distress. Impressed by the hero's actions, Roxanne wishes to herself that she could meet a guy like him, which Max overhears and and, assisted by P.J. and Bobby, tries to set up perilous situations from which to save Roxanne as her hero. But, Max instead ends up saving first Stacey and then Bobby in each of his attempts to do so. Then, on his third attempt, when Max tries to save Roxanne from a fake python, but is startled by a real python, leaving it to Roxanne to be Max's heroine instead. Roxanne's other appearance in the Disney Adventures comics was in what was notably the magazine's final Goof Troop comic, "Gorilla in Our Midst" (in the April 1997 issue). In the story, a gorilla named Mr. Kong moves next door to Goofy and Max. Max and P.J. think that Mr. Kong is a monster, and his constant snoring prevents Max from getting any sleep at night. The next day, when Max shows up late for his movie date with Roxanne and explains his problem to her, Roxanne goes over to Mr. Kong's house and tells him that he needs to stop making the loud snoring noises. Upon hearing Roxanne telling him this, Mr. Kong politely apologizes for the inconvenience, thus revealing to Max that he's actually a nice guy. ''Le Journal de Mickey'' On February 12, 1997, Issue #2330 of the French magazine Le Journal de Mickey published a special Dingo & Max"Goofy & Max", the French title of A Goofy Movie comic which featured Roxanne and others from A Goofy Movie. In this story, titled "Je T'Ayuck" ("I Ayuck You"),A play on the phrase "Je T'Aime", which is French for "I Love You" when Max goes to buy a bouquet of roses as a present for Roxanne's birthday, he and P.J. are shocked to see Roxanne across the street, kissing another guy and seemingly accepting his offer for her to be his girlfriend. When Max follows the pair to spy on them, he is further mortified to see the couple having their photo taken at the baby photo studio in the mall where his dad works, and by none other than Goofy himself! That night, Roxanne is seen Max's nightmare in which she runs past Max into the embracing arms of "Jimmy", the other guy from earlier. The next day, Max learns from P.J. that what he and Max saw the day before was all an act, as Roxanne and "Jimmy" (whose real name is revealed to be Hubert; "Jimmy" is his character's name) are set to perform the lead couple in a surprise play for the school. Overjoyed to learn that Roxanne really hasn't fallen for another guy after all, Max's relief is short-lived as he then spots Roxanne crying. Stacey explains that Hubert got sick and won't be able to perform in the play, leaving Roxanne devastated that the play may have to be canceled after all their hard work. Seeing an opportunity to make her happy again, Max offers to perform with Roxanne in Hubert's place. The play goes off without a hitch as Max and Roxanne perform on stage before the whole school. In the play's final scene, the two go off script by using their real names instead of "Jimmy" and "Laetitia", and Roxanne kisses Max before he can finish his final line of "I love you", which Roxanne finishes for him by saying "Me too, Max." ''House of Mouse Roxanne appears in the episode "Max's Embarrassing Date", taking place at some point after at least ''A Goofy Movie, possibly even shortly after "An Extremely Goofy Movie". On Max's night off from work, he takes Roxanne on a date to the House of Mouse. The actions of Mickey and his friends serve to embarrass them both until Goofy intervenes to let the couple have some privacy. At the end of their date, Roxanne says that despite all of the commotion and embarrassments, she had the time of her life, and could not wait to come back again. Trivia *According to character designer Carole Holliday in The Making of A Goofy Movie, when developing the character of Roxanne, director Kevin Lima wanted "a character who was 13 years old, and spunky, and the most popular girl in the school." While the latter two aspects are apparent in the final version of the film, it is unlikely for Roxanne to be 13 at the time the movie takes place since said time is at the end of a high school year, by which point the youngest age a high schooler (specifically, a ninth grader) in the U.S. can be is 14 (unless she was gifted enough to have skipped a grade, which the movie gives no evidence to support or deny). *The most likely reason for why Roxanne (and Stacey) was absent from the events of An Extremely Goofy Movie was because, like how other members of the Goof Troop TV series who were absent from A Goofy Movie (e.g. - Peg, Pistol, Waffles, and Chainsaw) simply didn't factor enough into that movie's father-son story to warrant an appearance for them, Roxanne likewise simply didn't factor into the three main plots of An Extremely Goofy Movie: Goofy's and Max's "father & son at college" story, Max's College X-Games story, and Goofy's "return to college for a degree" story. *In A Goofy Movie, Roxanne has four fingers like normal, but in House of Mouse, she has five. *When Roxanne gets excited or nervous, she plays with her hair. *Although Roxanne's father looks like a bulldog, she does not resemble him in any way, therefore she might resemble her mother. *Both of Roxanne's voice actresses (Kellie Martin and Grey DeLisle) share another role together: Daphne Blake in the ''Scooby-Doo'' franchise. Martin (Roxanne's debut voice) voiced Daphne (as a pre-teen) in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, while DeLisle (who voiced Roxanne in House of Mouse) has served as the primary voice for the character since 2001. Coincidentally, both Daphne and Roxanne have red hair. *In the above-described Le Journal de Mickey comic, Roxanne sports a different color scheme than the one seen in A Goofy Movie, the two Goof Troop comics from Disney Adventures, and House of Mouse. Her hair is colored bright yellow blonde instead of reddish orange, her nose is colored pinkish tan instead of brown, her shirt is colored lime green instead of teal green, her shorts are bright red instead of dark blue, her earrings are likewise bright red instead of either lilac (A Goofy Movie/''Disney Adventures'') or white (House of Mouse), her belt buckle is bright yellow instead of gray/silver, and her shoes are black instead of white. *Although Roxanne does not appear or get referenced in the "Christmas Maximus" segment of Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, the new character Mona almost physically resembles her (except for short brunette hair instead of long red hair), and both characters share the same voice actress: Kellie Martin. The reason why Roxanne was replaced by Mona in that film remains unknown, though it might be because in these early days of CGI, animating a character with long hair (such as Roxanne) was more difficult than animating one with short hair (such as Mona). *A background character resembling Roxanne appears as a recurring extra in ''DuckTales'' (2017). **In "Woo-oo!", she appears in Flintheart Glomgold's waiting room and later as a reporter. **In "Daytrip of Doom!", she is seen on a bus reading a book called The Joy of Personal Space and is annoyed when Webby attempts to help her by turning the page for her. References Gallery File:Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-51.jpg|Roxanne in Max's dream File:Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg Mickey shaking Roxannes hand.jpg|Roxanne shaking Mickey's hand MaxRoxanne HouseOfMouse.png|Roxanne with Max in House of Mouse Roxanne voz.png|Max protecting Roxanne from Ursula Roxanne and Stacey.png|Roxanne with Stacey Image21.jpg|Roxanne with her father MaxroxanneromaceHOM.jpg LumieresFamily-HouseofMouse.png Madgoof.jpg Roxmax.jpg Maxroxspeg.jpg Hug.jpg Roxmax2.jpg goofy-disneyscreencaps com-1634.jpg House Of Mouse - Max's Embarrassing Date1.jpg House Of Mouse - Max's Embarrassing Date2.jpg House Of Mouse - Max's Embarrassing Date love.jpg Tumblr m83aghd2iY1r3jmn6o1 1280.png goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7905.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8199.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1044.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1581.jpg Roxie kiss Max cheek.jpg roxanne2.png Roxannepic1.png Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-76.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-619.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7802.jpg Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney characters Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Comic characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters